A computational device may be coupled to one or more physical storage devices in which data may be stored. The computational device may communicate with a physical storage device over a bus such as a PCIe (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express bus, (see http://www.pcsig.com)), and a variety of interfaces to different type of storage devices, such as SATA (Serial ATA) drives (see http://www.sata-ip.org) and NVMe (Non-Volatile Memory Express) drives (see http://www.nvmexpress.org). System designers have typically predetermined the allocation of storage and connections thereto at the time of board design.